eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24431601-20150222230755/@comment-24431601-20150223051410
OMG YES! And they remembered the code A0063... And the car driving right beside them just like when they first went there!... It's... It's almost like... ITZ LIEK THEIR INVITING MII INNNNNNNNN! Jonathan, as you well know, takes the appearence of the AQ Whispering Raiment. Jonathan's weapon of choice is his Holy Avenger (Chaos Breaker isn't obtained until much later, despite the RP.) and nothing else; he likes to have a free hand open. But he can certainly dual wield, and commonly does so with daggers, and occasionally with swords as well. The Star reminded me of the Ninja Grandmaster. I know I haven't rerally developped on him much - The entire Vecna War is grossly underdevelopped. The Ninja Grandmaster only wields one sword usually, using the other free so he can quickly grab a shuriken from his belt and throw it, or use Ninja Smoke. He can throw several simultaneausly in one hand. One ability of Eglantian Ninjas is the Exedra. A ninja must drop their sword and take a ninja star in each hand, cross their arms, then throw both of the shurikens diagonally outward. In this motion, more shurikens appear in their hands as they move with different trajectories. The end result is that you only threw 2, but instead up to 20 shurikens fly out in a semi-circular motion forward! This one of many abilities which multiplies the number of churikens; The Star is able to also throw several at once with high proficiency. Another ninja ability is the Shurik Anado technique, a much more advanced one. The Ninja must be in motion while doing this one; again, they cross their amrs then throw their arms out as if doing the Exedra; but they hold no ninja stars. Instead, for a few seconds, a tornado made of wind and shurikens surrounds the Ninja! This ability will likely kill most struck by these blades. Most, however, use oit as a defensive ability, as this tornado redirects and/or deflects ranged attacks, even with magical weapons! It vanishes in about 3 seconds, the shurikens seeming to quickly fade away as the wind vanishes. The ninja cannot move while this tornado is in effect; however, the ninja does float aqbout a foot in the air while it's happening. Very advanced ninjas still cannot move thier bodies, but can hover forward, along with the tornado, while it's happening. The Ninja Grandmaster can do it as long as 10 seconds, and when the tornado is over, he can have the shurijens freeze in place in the sky for a few seconds, then zip through the air at opponents! Although, the Ninja Grandmaster does normally (After his defeating Kas) have shurikens orbitting around him - Which seems to be the same case with The Star. The Star doesn't appear to use Shurik Anado, however, his turning himself into a tornado is similar. He's much more similar to the Ninja Grandmaster than Jonathan, who, while technically being a ninja, doesn't use either of these abilities.